


Furry Huge Problem 毛茸茸的大問題

by AnnSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Post-War, Romance, Severus Snape Lives
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: Hermione Granger has to leave for 2 days, and hence Severus Snape is having a furry huge problem.
Relationships: Crookshanks & Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Furry Huge Problem 毛茸茸的大問題

**Author's Note:**

> 難得！！我居然寫了一篇非BE的fluff文  
> All belong to JKR. No galleons made.

有些時候，兩個家庭的結合不如想像中簡單——即使其中一個家庭的父輩早已逝去，而另一個家庭的父輩不屬於這個世界。

西弗勒斯瞇著眼睛盯著赫敏一隻手在胸前抱住的那一大團薑黃色肥肉，以及另一隻手提著的那一隻羽毛跟她的頭髮一樣蓬鬆的貓頭鷹。

這貓頭鷹雖然以前他好像沒有印象……但也不算是什麼問題，反正把他（或者她，管她的）扔到貓頭鷹棚就好了；但那團好像名叫克什麼山還是什麼魯克的大毛團……

他在想他是不是該考慮重新釀造一種讓他重新染上被他解決了的鼻敏感的魔藥，因為他（或者她？）大概不能被扔到貓頭鷹棚或者被趕出去跟洛莉絲夫人為伍——費爾奇這麼愛他的貓，應該不會介意再來一隻吧——他不是不相信赫敏對他的愛，但這大概只會讓他自己的鼻子跟他一起受罪。

他決定從先試探一下。

「你……的貓頭鷹？」 他臉色僵硬，試圖假裝自己在以前並沒有常常留意她，但看到她笑瞇瞇的臉就知道最親愛的萬事通已經明白了，他的臉由是繃得更緊。

「這是我新買的，叫康妮，始終一直用公用貓頭鷹有點麻煩，而且克魯克山（西弗勒斯： _噢她見鬼的貓！_ ）也不能送信不是嗎？」 

他由衷希望米勒娃會願意教導那薑黃色的貓送信——反正米勒娃對教育還是抱有熱情——如果這樣就能讓他（先當著吧，他依舊不知道那團肉的性別）安居於貓頭鷹棚的話，即使這樣的代價是要他去求米勒娃。

「所以這團……」 西弗勒斯在她的視線下不情願地改口，「克魯克山，是打算……？」 

「噢，親愛的，克魯克山當然不會跟康妮住到貓頭鷹棚。」 她好像看透了他的想法一樣。

「克魯克山很乖的，他不會亂咬東西也不會打擾你工作。只要定時清理貓砂盆和餵他就好了。」 

「自己的事自己做。」 西弗勒斯瞇眼，只能讓步，因為一隻貓分居實在太傻了。

赫敏忙不迭地點頭，她對西弗勒斯對她的愛毫不懷疑，但如果讓西弗勒斯負責照顧的話她懷疑克魯克山能安全活著。

……

一人一貓一直相安無事。克魯克山的確如赫敏所說十分乖巧，從不招惹西弗勒斯，也沒有打擾到西弗勒斯工作。就是遍地貓毛，包括床鋪，讓他十分不滿。有一次巡視回來後他才發現自己的長袍邊粘到一些貓毛了——他懷疑會有學生在他的威懾下敢觀察他的衣著——但這強烈地損害了他的威嚴。

但是，事後赫敏的補償讓他非常滿意，而且她也答應了每天都先清理掉那些貓毛，事情才翻篇。

……

「抱歉，親愛的，但我這星期得與美國魔法部司法部談一些跨境罪犯引渡的合作計劃……」 這一天，赫敏從魔法部法律執行司下班回來給了他一個擁抱後就說。她看著十分為難，「但你知道，我不能帶著克魯克山……」 

西弗勒斯挑眉，「我記得我們一開始就說好了『自己的事自己做』 ？」 

他可清楚中午以及三點三都會看到赫敏特意從魔法部幻影移行回來餵那胖貓（當然還有一個十分膩歪的親親；而因而他對這貓是如何長得如此佔空間毫不意外），算上早上和晚上，這工程可不小。

「西弗勒斯，就只有兩天。」 

西弗勒斯瞇眼皺眉，盯著她良久，但赫敏毫不畏懼，他不得不勉強慢慢地點頭。

「但是，要是這團贅肉打擾到我，」 他嘶聲說，「我相信 _《_ _實用魔藥大師_ _》_ 會很願意刊登一份有關混血貓狸子的血液的十三種用途——如果他並不如他的外表一樣一無是處的話。」 

克魯克山似是聽懂了不滿地喵喵著並呲牙，赫敏連忙蹲下抱起他並開始順毛。

「西弗勒斯，」 赫敏語帶責備，頭也不抬地說。「我保證你會對克魯克山改觀的。」

「而我對此十分懷疑。」 

……

沒有赫敏的第一天。

  1. _早上給克魯克山換水以及餵早餐。_



赫敏非常不放心地留下了一張照顧克魯克山注意事宜的清單，免得西弗勒斯一不小心把克魯克山養死了——或者把他餓得皮包骨（西弗勒斯嗤笑）。

西弗勒斯醒來時習慣性往旁邊一撈，什麼都沒有，這才想起了赫敏應該一早到達國際飛路網中心了。他呆了一下，坐起來，拿起魔杖施了 _熒光閃爍_ ，在看到隔壁那團咕嚕著的薑黃色大毛團時皺眉。

那傢伙一直都會不顧西弗勒斯的抗議黏著赫敏在床上睡——也因此把床上弄得四處都是貓毛——但他沒想到赫敏不在了他還是如此大膽地與他共眠。

起床氣、一早少了些什麼的空虛和看到這麼令人不愉快的事物令西弗勒斯的心情不太好。他揮了揮魔杖勉強完成赫敏的要求。他從吃早餐到上課時都黑著臉，毫不留情地扣了幾個在教室搗亂的格蘭芬多的分數，並評了T。

……

_2.中午清理貓砂盆並添水及餵午餐。_

西弗勒斯今天的午後有一節空堂。他在禮堂吃完午餐後回到地窖，餵了水和午餐及清理貓砂盆後就從書架上拿了一本書看。

他看得入神，回過神來看到慢悠悠在散步的克魯克山和因而可想而知的遍地貓毛後又開始散發出低氣壓。

克魯克山也不知道什麼時候蹭了過來，他真慶幸自己在去上課前發現到他的長袍黏著的那一圈特別顯眼的薑黃毛髮。

他看到清單的下一條是赫敏要求他餵那團肥肉下午茶了（身為一個英國混血巫師，他對不涉及茶的所謂下午茶冷笑以對），他決定要為那毛團的健康著想，餓他半頓。

……

_4.晚上添水、餵晚餐，再抱一下（至少五秒，擁抱）以及替克魯克山順毛（至少一分鐘，讓他窩在你腿邊）。_

西弗勒斯好不容易渡過了毫不美好的一天，在恍然意識到赫敏還在美國後心情更差，在看到清單後的心情更加惡劣了。

他決定要陽奉陰違，反正那胖貓也不能告狀（赫敏也不會懂他就是了），更何況少了兩天份（是的，他已經決定了明天也這樣做）的親親抱抱和順毛也不會怎樣。

他餵食添水後就黑著臉坐在書桌前開始批改論文。批改論文一向是他每一天最厭惡的事，不論是幾年級的，都是狗屁不通的胡言亂語，而低年級生甚至連字也拼不好，更別說文法了。

他冷笑著閱讀一篇又一篇的荒謬，毫不留情地寫下一個又一個的T，直到他感覺到腳涼涼的癢癢的，而且喵喵聲不絕，筆尖頓住，最後還是在連續的騷擾下放下羽毛筆。

「你的主人可是答應了我你會乖乖的。」 他眼神銳利，盯著腳下走了出來的薑黃毛團嘶嘶。

但克魯克山絕對和她主人一樣是一個膽大妄為的格蘭芬多，他毫不害怕，繼續喵喵著討抱抱。

西弗勒斯打算不理會他，繼續批改論文，但這薑黃色肉團卻跳上桌子，一屁股坐在那疊論文之上，胖胖的身軀完全把羊皮紙遮住了。

西弗勒斯氣笑了，他最討厭就是被人打斷計劃。他負氣地走到書架前拿起一本書，坐到沙發上打算看，但克魯克山卻不知道在什麼時候跑了下來，繼續在他的腳邊喵喵喵。

西弗勒斯無法，只能黑著臉妥協。他低吼，「上來！」 克魯克山便立即以他這個身形不該具有的敏捷跳上去了。他勉勉強強抱住他五秒後立即鬆開，然後不情不願地開始替他順毛。

原本赫敏的清單上只是說一分鐘，但這祖宗在西弗勒斯順了一分鐘毛後停下非常不滿，依舊不斷地喵喵喵。為了讓他閉嘴，西弗勒斯幾乎順了十分鐘的毛。

西弗勒斯好像開始明白到為什麼赫敏每次不高興地下班回家後，會先跟克魯克山來個十分鐘的親密接觸，才給予他一個擁抱，而那個時候，她的臉上總是帶著笑容。

當然，他是不會承認的。

但他再次回到批改論文的工作時，他在羊皮紙邊緣用紅色墨水寫下辛辣的評論諷刺該學生毫無用處的頸部以上裝飾物後，還是猶豫著給了個D。

……

沒有赫敏的第二天。

他嘆氣，已經開始想念赫敏了。

他再次習慣性地在隔壁一撈，原本以為又是一場空，但卻不小心把隔壁還在發出咕嚕聲的薑黃毛毯撈住了，他僵住。不是早鳥型（但同樣不是中午型和夜貓型——從他不好的脾氣可見一斑）人格的西弗勒斯想起他剛好可以用他這個毫不講究禮貌（……）竟然和他一起睡的薑黃胖貓發洩一下起床氣。

克魯克山不知道是不是因為被他抱住所以不知道在什麼時候醒了過來，他睜著黃色的眼睛盯著西弗勒斯，似是在端詳他，研究完畢後開始在他身上不斷蹭著並喵喵喵。

西弗勒斯也許是因為昨晚的條件反射，以及早上剛起來腦子不太清醒，竟然開始替他順毛。

當克魯克山離開後，西弗勒斯才驚覺他居然就這樣發洩了他的起床氣——和他想像中實在大相徑庭——而他不得不承認毛茸茸暖呼呼的手感不錯。

故而霍格沃茨的師生們難得發現居然魔藥教授在心情不錯地享受他的早餐。

坐在他的隔壁，眼尖的米勒娃發現他的黑色長袍黏了幾根薑黃色的毛髮——她聽說英國魔法部這幾天與美國魔法部談論合作，而那些毛髮跟她的阿尼瑪格斯的毛髮的質感非常相似。

……

中午，同樣是有一節空堂的西弗勒斯吃完午餐後黑著臉回去地窖。上一節二年級魔藥課有好幾個蠢蛋炸了坩堝，使他的心情極為糟糕，故而在路上扣了幾個學生的學院分以及讓一個斯萊特林學生今晚到費爾奇處關禁閉。

餵食及添水後，他決定熬煮一劑魔藥改善改善心情。但那貓狸子好像不會看情況一樣，還是大膽地喵喵喵蹭了過來。西弗勒斯怕克魯克山會被燙到然後害他被赫敏怪罪，只得揮魔杖弄熄火焰，不耐地厲聲問，「你這又是怎麼了

想當然爾，克魯克山不會回答。他只能抱起克魯克山，打算把他放到沙發讓他好好待著時，才驚覺他的身軀不如自己想像中溫暖。

如今是冬天，即便是中午，地窖也是一個比較陰冷潮濕的地方，而西弗勒斯自己多年來習慣了，也不怕冷，只會在晚上赫敏下班回來後才點燃壁爐。也是虧克魯克山毛髮厚而且比較胖，才沒有冷的發顫，但估計他在地板上趟過，肚子那處有點濕濕冷冷的，寒氣透過西弗勒斯的巫師袍傳到他的手臂。

他把克魯克山放到沙發上，魔杖一揮點燃壁爐驅散一室陰寒，手帶著安撫意味地順了幾下克魯克山的毛，低聲說，「你給我乖乖的在這裡好好待著，今晚我多摸你幾下。」 

克魯克山用他那雙黃眼睛盯著他，喵了一聲，尾巴微晃，似是聽懂了一樣。

西弗勒斯若有所思，但回到坩堝前立馬斂住心神專心起來。

他在離開前預先給克魯克山留下了下午茶。

……

晚上，疲憊的西弗勒斯一踏進地窖便被克魯克山用喵喵聲歡迎。

他累得連晚餐也是草草解決，也不想說話。知道克魯克山是討抱抱，他習慣性一揮魔杖點燃壁爐，低聲抱怨「好了好了」 ，便癱在沙發上，待克魯克山跳上沙發後便用最後的力氣一把把他撈過，開始心不在焉地順起毛來。

順了差不多半小時，西弗勒斯的手快要累斷，克魯克山才跳下去。西弗勒斯也好像至少精神了一點點，撐起身體給克魯克山添水餵食，這才匆匆沖了個澡換成睡衣。

他到書架拿起同一本書，打算繼續閱讀昨天未完成的部分。克魯克山喵喵著跳了上來，柔軟溫暖的身軀依偎著他，也安靜起來了，只剩下壁爐中的木材發出的啪啪輕響。

西弗勒斯一邊看著書，偶爾摸兩下克魯克山。被爐火烘過的毛髮特別蓬鬆柔軟，聽著克魯克山從喉嚨發出的咕嚕聲，雖然外面應該還是下著大雪，但他覺得這嚴冬好像比往常溫暖。

當他躺在床上打算睡覺時，克魯克山蹭到他那邊去了。西弗勒斯猶豫著，到底還是沒有把他趕開。

他記得自己做了一個好夢。

……

半夜時分，總算和美國談好合作的赫敏風塵僕僕從飛路網走了出來。她拍了拍身上的灰燼，快速梳洗後，輕手輕腳走到臥室推開門。

她看到她最親愛的丈夫熟睡著，身邊躺著她最愛的克魯克山。二者難得這麼和諧。而西弗勒斯也不知道夢到了什麼，他皺了皺眉，手竟然順手地順了幾下克魯克山的毛，而克魯克山在睡夢中也非常舒適，他發出了幾聲咕嚕，還向旁邊蹭了蹭並依偎了一下。

她微笑著走到丈夫旁邊，輕輕在眉心吻了一下，他也好似感受到一般舒展開眉目。她走到另一邊，躺在床上，同樣輕輕地親了克魯克山一下，然後中間夾著克魯克山地擁住丈夫。

「好夢。」 

_Nox._


End file.
